


Paopu Lube

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon aims to get a discount.
Relationships: Cid/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Paopu Lube

**Author's Note:**

> ~July 21, 2005

Leon looked at the invoice Cid was writing up. Damned expensive.

"Can't you give me some sort of discount?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. "After all, you're going to help use the stuff."

"Which is how I pay your salary, fucking shop boy," Cid said, smirking as he crushed his cigarette out in a small, misshapen ashtray that looked as though it had seen better days.

"I was trained as a mercenary," Leon reminded his employer. "Just because I need to make ends meet does not mean that..."

Leon was cut off as Cid reached across the counter and grabbed his jacket, pulling Leon into the sort of kiss that literally took his breath away. That was mainly because his ribs were mashed against the front edge of the counter itself, knocking air from Leon's lungs, but Cid wasn't about to let that be an excuse once he finally let Leon go.

"Okay, so a discount..." Damn, Leon thought as he brought a hand to his chest, that was an interesting mix.

"No way in hell," Cid replied, finishing the invoice. "Pay up. I can't help that you like the expensive stuff."

"Blowjob."

Cid seemed to think about it for a moment. After all, half of their relationship involved antagonizing one another.

"Lock the door and flip the sign to 'Back After Lunch'."


End file.
